


Want

by sun_and_solace



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Commands, Cumming On Command, Deepthroating, F/M, Female Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), Oral Sex, Pining, Subtle Aftercare, Unnamed Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV), minor D/s
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:34:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649321
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sun_and_solace/pseuds/sun_and_solace
Summary: "E-Emet... I.. I.. please.." she stammered, barely managing to choke out words. "I... I can't say.. th-that..."Emet's hand caught her jaw and tilted upwards, pulling her downturned eyes to meet his."Iknowyou can, my dear.. Go on.."WoL wants some Ascian in her mouth.
Relationships: Emet-Selch/Warrior of Light (Final Fantasy XIV)
Comments: 9
Kudos: 44





	Want

**Author's Note:**

> I was just thirsty when I wrote this. I have many drabbles of just thirst.jpg

"E-Emet-Selch..."

He smirked.

"Yes, my dear?"

Her brows knit together, gaze fluttering downwards and fingers curling before her as she fidgeted.

"I.. I want to.."

She swallowed, and shifted towards him, causing his smirk only to grow.

"You want to..?

With a stuttered breath the Warrior of Light fell to her knees before him, gaze still not meeting his as she shifted forward, hands still fidgeting before her chest for a moment before she turned to gaze up at him, hands curling into the robes over his thighs.

"I.. I want.."

Emet-Selch continued to smirk down at her.

"Yes? Go on.."

She quivered, and shifted further still on her knees, bringing herself yet further closer to his crotch, before letting her gaze drop and leaning in. Breathe caught in her throat, and for a moment the Warrior hesitated before placing a soft kiss on the fabric just above his hardness, hoping her wordless request would be enough.

But ofcourse it wasn't.

"Mm, I know what you want, sweet thing, but I want to hear you say it, or you shan't have it."

Her fingers curled into fists as she rocked on her knees, dazed with lust.

"E-Emet... I.. I.. please.." she stammered, barely managing to choke out words. "I... I can't say.. th-that..."

Emet's hand caught her jaw and tilted upwards, pulling her downturned eyes to meet his.

"I _know_ you can, my dear.. Go on.."

Heat rose to her cheeks as need gnawed angrily in the pit of her stomach. She could feel wetness pooling between her legs, and she knew she was starting to leak through her clothes.

"I.. I want..."

Her eyes squeezed shut, hand shifting to sit just over the bulge growing under his robes, so hot and already so hard. She practically drooled at the thought of finally having it in her mouth. Swallowing, she willed her eyes open, meeting his golden eyes with her own.

"Emet-Selch.. P-please..."

Her voice shrunk.

"I want your cock in my mouth."

Emet's smirk grew.

"See, that wasn't so hard."

His hand curled over her own, sliding it to the side to let him undo the fastenings of his robes and the pants that sat beneath them to free himself, length bouncing free just in front of the Warrior of Light's face.

With a soft gasp she swallowed, tongue darting out to wet her lips before she leant forward, placing a kiss upon his pelvis just beside his length and letting her cheek rub and nuzzle against it. She inhaled slowly, letting his scent wash through her senses.

_Intoxicating._

"You smell so good..." she murmured, turning to trail soft open mouthed kisses up and back down his length, following it by tracing a line along and up the bottom of his cock with her tongue.

He was so warm, skin so soft, like velvet against her tongue. There was a taste that clung to his skin that was all his, and it drove something in her wild. With a soft hum that gave away just how hungry she really was for him, she took his head in her mouth, letting her tongue trace over where the head met the shaft, and then dipping just over the slit, pulling a groan from Emet's mouth before sliding off with a pop.

"And taste so good...."

Emet hummed appreciatively, and she felt her insides melting, forcing her to shrink closer to the floor.. This was bad, she couldn't afford to lose herself so soon.

Groaning, she plucked herself up again, head spinning in her arousal, and let her lips part over his head, taking him as far into her mouth as she was able before beginning to bob. Emet's hand curled into her locks gently in silent encouragement to keep going, and for a moment she almost froze as the heat roaring through her body rendered her nigh incapable of moving.

And then for a brief moment, as she pulled herself as far onto his length as she could, his fingers held fast. She gagged and struggled for breath for _just_ a few brief moments before his hold let up, allowing her to pull off his length, drool spilling from her lips. 

_Too much_.

She was _definitely_ leaking through her clothes now.

"U-Use me..."

Emet raised a brow.

"I'm sorry?"

She swallowed, panting hard.

"I.. I can't.. I.."

A soft squeak left her lips when Emet's foot shifted between her thighs and pushed at one of them, spreading her legs apart.

"You're too aroused," he said smugly, smirk turning into a leer. "Touch yourself."

"I-I..."

He cocked an eyebrow.

"Did I stutter?"

Her gaze turned downwards.

"N-No..."

"Then ...do as I've asked, pet."

His hands gathered her hair in a ponytail behind her head, squeezing gently before pressing his length up against her lips, bidding her open so that he could begin to work her over him.

"Touch yourself," he commanded again, and for a brief moment pulled her off his length to watch as her hand snaked beneath her clothes and began to roll, causing her to whimper and her eyes to flutter shut.

"We should get you out of those clothes, lest you make a further mess," he murmured, snapping his fingers and leaving her bared before him as her finger spun desperately upon her clit. "Eyes on me, sweet."

With a heady moan her eyes fluttered open to meet his, brows knitting as she forced herself to maintain his gaze.

"Very good. I want you to make yourself cum as I fuck your throat."

She let out a whimper, and then a wanton moan as he stuffed his length back into her throat and began to work her head over him, eyes tearing up as she struggled to maintain eye contact through the onslaught on her senses.

"Will you be able to cum like this?"

A garbled, whimpered maybe spilled from her throat between thrusts.

"Hands on my thighs then, I may need to assist you," Emet murmured, speeding up his thrusts, causing her to gag softly and pant for breath through the assault.

_"Cum."_

And he snapped his fingers, sending a bolt of ecstasy through her body and bringing down an orgasm upon her, her thighs trembling even as he continued to work her head over him.

_"Again."_

Another snap of his fingers, and she wailed in pleasure even between gags and gasps for breath.

_"Another."_

And he shoved her head all the way down onto his length, holding her there as her eyes fluttered and she moaned in ecstasy, only quieting when his thumb pinched on her nose and he began to twitch in her throat, unloading thick strands of cum down her throat. Even as she trembled in her orgasm she swallowed, tongue and throat hugging his length as she struggled to swallow down over him. Even as she trembled she did not pull away for breath, her limbs beginning to pull down on him as her consciousness began to ebb, darkness spotting in the center of her vision. Her pleasure, the presence in her throat, warm, hard, dominating, it was all she could think of as her consciousness stole away from her.

She would happily die naked and kneeling, asphyxiated on his cock in the middle of an orgasm, if that's what he wanted.

And then all at once her senses came back to her as he plucked her off him, body still trembling in the aftershocks of her orgasm. The Ascian leant down, hands shifting to her shoulders and guiding her to lay on the floor as he let his arms cradle her, snapping his fingers and teleporting the pair atop the bed so that he could hold her better.

"Safe?"

She sighed, nuzzling into him, nodding quietly.


End file.
